


You are enough

by spacefireworks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Sanvers is endgame, i miss them, i stole the slexie scene from s8, lots of love, need some sanvers in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefireworks/pseuds/spacefireworks
Summary: Maggie has a late-night visitor and Alex needs to get something off of her chest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I really fucking miss Sanvers! I miss them so much and a few days ago I watched THAT Slexie scene of Grey's Anatomy Season 8 and I just thought, this could have been Alex and Maggie instead of Mark and Lexie. So I did it and I think we all could use some Sanvers in our lives and in this tag. I hope you enjoy it, or maybe even like it. Either way, please let me know in form of kudos and/or comments, these really make my day.

 

 

It was late, probably past 11 pm as she heard a knock on her apartment door. Slightly confused who would come by this late at night, the detective got up from the couch. Nobody could have prepared her for what she was about to see. Never in a million years had she thought it could be possible.

“Alex,” she answered her door breathlessly.

Standing in front of her was Alex Danvers, the love of her life and the reason her heart still hurt like hell. But it wasn’t the Alex she left in their apartment months ago. No, this Alex was different … and she didn’t mean the obvious new haircut, which looked stunning … no, she seemed, harder around the edges, her jawline, her cheekbones even her collarbone seemed more prominent than she remembered them to be. Her eyes, they held a kind of pain in them she felt every day. Guarded but oh so full emotion. Her Alex …

“I know I'm probably the last person you want to see or ever speak with. But Maggie ...please just … just give me five minutes of your time and I'll be out of your hair, for good."

The redhead pleaded with such desperation that Maggie couldn't help herself and just nodded her head numbly. She was still shocked to see her former lover at her doorstep in the middle of the night.

“I love you. Oh, God…oh, my God, that just came flying out of my face. I love you. I just…I did it again. I love you. I do. I just — I love you. And I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it. I am so in love with you. You’re in me. You’re like — it’s like you’re a disease. It’s like I am infected by you and I just can’t think about anything or anybody and I can’t sleep. I can’t breathe. I can’t eat. And I love you. I love you all the time. Every minute of every day. I love you.“

Alex eyes grew big, she was stunned by her own confession. That much Maggie could see in her eyes. Whatever she wanted to say, this wasn’t it and Maggie had no idea how she should react. Both women looked at each other, the shock was so clearly written all over Alex’s face, whereas Maggie was stunned beyond believe. This was literally all she ever wanted to hear from Alex all those months ago.

„Alex …. I-“

“I know, I know … you have a girlfriend.” Alex admitted devastated.

Maggie’s eyes grew big. How the hell did Alex …

“I uhm. I met her in front of your apartment complex actually.” The redhead scratched the back of her neck nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with the woman in front of her at any cost.

“I was nervous, you know … and then this woman came out of the door and just looked at me questioningly and with so much … compassion. It was like she could see inside my soul. She asked if she could help me. So, you know, I blurted out that I was looking for a Maggie Sawyer and her … uhm her whole face lit up like the sun and I knew, I just knew. She said oh you’re looking for my Maggie and I just … nodded and then she talked a few minutes to me, you know and made sure I got the apartment number right …”

Alex stuttered her way through her speech, looking sadder by the minute as she relieved her encounter with the other woman again. Maggie was dumbstruck. She didn’t know what to say, what to do or how to react at all. That was the last thing she thought would happen as she opened the door of her apartment. Did she wish for something like this to happen? Sure. Was she prepared at all for the possibility of this really happening? No, not at all.

The silence between the ex-lovers was stretching on and got kind of uncomfortable. Not that it was comfortable in the first place, it was … uneasy, kind of.  So Alex did what she could do best. She rambled on and on … something Maggie always found adorable about her badass DEO Agent.

“She seems lovely, by the way. Really beautiful and kind-hearted. I’m happy for you and I don’t mean to come in between what the two of you have. I really don’t. I just … I needed you to know that you are and have always been enough for me, Maggie. God, I was such a fool … delusional and completely dumb to ever think I needed children in my life to be happy. That I ever could have them to begin with, cause my job isn’t exactly child-friendly, right? I wish I realized that sooner … before I destroyed the best thing that could have ever happened to me.”

The redhead tried to keep her tears inside but lost that fight spectacularly as she glanced into Maggie’s deep brown eyes. So full of emotions and unshed tears. Maggie opened her mouth a few times, trying to say something … anything, but nothing came out except for shuddering deep breaths. Alex gulped loudly and looked at the floor. Berating herself for even coming here and saying these things to the Detective. She really had no right to do this now.

“I know I don’t have the right to say all of this and I’m sorry for dumping it on you out of the blue. But Maggie, please … please believe me when I say this. You are enough, you’ve always been enough … but I was so blinded by my desire to be perfect, I just didn’t see it. I’m so deeply sorry for hurting you the way I did … for hurting both of us. It’s still ripping me apart and I’m never gonna forgive myself for treating you like this. I really hope, you find what you’re looking for and I hope it’s everything you dreamed your life would be and so much more. With whoever it may be, I just want you to be happy.”

Alex had no idea how she was able to keep her composure throughout her speech. She could literally feel her heart aching for the woman in front of her. She could feel it breaking over and over again as silent tears streamed down Maggie’s face. Her heart was aching as she longed to touch the love of her life. The redhead tried to smile at Maggie, to tell her that it was okay, she didn’t need to say anything back. Slowly … oh, so slowly she leaned forward, stopping just a few inches before the brunette's face and planted a soft and gentle kiss on a tear-streaked cheek. Maggie took in a shuddering breath and closed her eyes for a second, relishing the feeling of Alex’s lips one more time.

“I’m so sorry … goodbye, Mags.” She softly whispered in her ear, her voice raw from crying, from keeping it all inside.

Maggie couldn’t say anything … wasn’t able to say anything or do something, since the moment she opened the door and saw Alex in front of her. So she just nodded, feeling numb and confused … helpless in some way, lost in another.

The only thing she could do was watching Alex retreating form, shoulders hunched and slightly shaking and she knew, she knew she was crying just as much as she was. If only this would have happened months ago, she would have taken Alex back without a second thought. Now, she felt lost and confused. This was everything she ever wanted to hear from the love of her life, but actually hearing it and not just dreaming of it … it was overwhelming.

She loved her, god almighty did she love her. Still. After all this time she couldn’t move on, couldn’t even look at another woman and all this time … Alex felt the same. Talk about conflicted feelings. This speech just felt so … raw and full of emotions. Everything she loved about Alex.

She loved her.

She loves her.

She never stopped loving her.

Alex loves her too.

She really loves her.

She was enough.

She is enough.

They still love each other.

But is love enough?

What should she do?

"Alex," she whispered softly into the empty hallway. Sometimes love isn't enough but ...

... Sometimes love is all you need.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Maggie needs to get something off of her chest ... maybe love is enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed them to have a happy end ... so here it is :)  
> Also, thanks for the comments and kudos on the first chapter!

 

_A few days later:_

After an eventful day at the DEO, Alex was nursing a beer while sitting on her couch and watching some crappy TV-shows. She hadn’t heard from Maggie after her little stunt the other day and her literal love declaration. But the Agent didn’t really think that the brunette would reach out, not after everything she has put them through. She couldn’t hold it against the detective, this was all on her and she needed to deal with it. That’s exactly what she did, drinking alcohol was her escape … probably not the healthiest way but who cares.

“Stupid,” she muttered under her breath.

Then there was a knock on the door. A soft knock she probably wouldn’t have heard if she wasn’t on her way to the fridge. Curious and … suspicious she went for the door. Who the hell knocks on the door this late at night? As she looked through the peephole her breath got stuck in her throat. Perplexed she opened the door only to come face to face with the woman she considered the love of her life.

"Ma- Maggie?"

Alex was dumbstruck. Was this real? There really was standing the one and only Maggie Sawyer at her doorstep.

The detective was looking at her with a slightly uneasy smile, her nerves getting the better of her. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Danvers"

A smile twitched on Alex’s lips, she missed being called Danvers.

The redhead nervously cleared her throat.

"What ... uh what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure, do you ah want to come in?"

Maggie shook her head. Because if she was going to say this, she needed a kind of neutral ground to do it. This apartment held to many memories for her.

Alex gulped nervously her eyes wandered over Maggie’s face, searching for something ...for what exactly she didn’t know. In the end, she just nodded and braced herself for the inevitable.

"I need to make one thing clear before I tell you this. The woman you've met a few days ago wasn't my girlfriend. It's my aunt and she is also the one who told me to come to you. It's only fair after you laid your heart out and made yourself vulnerable ...her words, not mine."

The detective paused a few seconds, trying to catch Alex's reaction. But the redhead had her poker face on, just like the first time Maggie was standing in her apartment with pizza and beer. Good memories.

"You are an idiot, Alex and you had no right to come over to my apartment, declare your love for me and walk away. Do you have any idea how that felt?!"

A little unsure and guiltily Alex looked at the floor, shaking her head because ... No, she didn't know.

"Figures, so let me enlighten you, Alex. At first I could not believe it, you know. I didn't understand how I could be so lucky for having you standing right in front of me and basically declare your undying love for me. All I ever wanted to hear from you. But then ... It got me thinking. What does it mean? Do you still want kids? Are you just saying this to make yourself feel better? Do you really mean it? Am I really  and truly enough for you, Alex? Cause I-"

"Maggie of co-" Alex tried to interrupt but Maggie silenced her with her finger. Signaling her to stop.

"No Alex! I let you talk a few days ago and you sure as hell won't interrupt me now."

Chastised the Agent nodded.

"Cause I love you too, Alex. I've never stopped loving you. I still want all firsts with you… I still want to get a dog and not name her Gertrude. I want a vacation, I want the house and I want the many game nights with the Super-Friends. I want to marry you. I want it all with you. But all I really need ... is for you to love me. I need your love, I need to be enough. I don't want you to resent me in a few years for not wanting to have kids. I just ... I just want you and the question is. Do you really want me too?"

At this point, they were both crying like crazy. Maggie was tearing up because of the hope she held in her heart and the possibility of it breaking all over again. Alex was crying because of the emotional speech and the revelation of how much she hurt the beautiful detective. Something she never intended to do.

"Can I talk now?" she asked teary-eyed but with a small smile on her lips. Maggie nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I don't want kids if it means I can't have you. Maggie, you've always been enough I just was too stupid to realize what I had in you. I love you so much and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. And you know … who needs kids if you have Kara for a sister? Because Kara is basically a kid, right? " Alex and Maggie chuckled at the mention of their Space-puppy.

"We can adopt 10 dogs if you'd like… I really don't care. All I need and want is you. I know that now and I'm so sorry I didn't see it before." The redhead apologized once again.

Slowly but surely a smile flickered across Maggie’s face. Hope and relief were blooming in her eyes. Could it really be? "You mean it? You really ... You really mean it?" she whispered full of hope and Alex’s heart expanded in her chest at the big dimpled smile on Maggie’s face. How she missed those dimples.

"I do and if you'll have me ... I'd really like to woo you once again and call you my girlfriend when the time is right. One day maybe even my wife, please."

And if Maggie’s smile wasn't answering her question the silent and breathless "yes" was the confirmation Alex needed. So the redhead opened her arms wide for her favorite detective to walk right into them. They still needed to talk and build the trust back again ... But these things take their time. All that matters is to be in each other’s arms again, feeling the warmth and the love again, but most of all … feeling that heartbeat again. They closed their eyes and tried to save this moment forever. Both of them took a deep breath and unconsciously tightened their hold on one another, not wanting to let the other go. Not now, not ever.

In the end ...  
  
.... Love was enough.

 

 

"A true relationship is two unperfect people refusing to give up on each other"-Unknown

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
